ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero (Saiyan/Etherian Hybrid)
Hero' ('ヒーロー Hiro) First born son to his full blooded Etherian mother Hera, and his full blooded Saiyan father Collum. Hero was born with the same striking light blonde hair of his mother, but the fighting attitude and physical strength of his father. His pupils are jetblack, and he has a very naive sense of humor. Due to the slow aging of both races, Hero grows 1/4 as fast as a Saiyan. He will be in his prime around the age of 150-175 years old. Hero is unable to use Super Saiyan, but once his Etherian ki is unleashed within him, he is able to transform as a Super Saiyan Etherian. Heros Etherian ki prevents his energy from being absorbed from any form of tehnique. Biography The perfect mixture of a god and a warrior, Hero's birth caused lots drama within Universe Seven - many gods thought him to be an inbred and highly dangerous. The God of Destruction of the seventh universe also believed that a mixture between god and mortal could be a catastrophic occurrence if the child was to be kept alive. The G.O.D set out on a search for Hero and his parents, wanting to end the drama before he took his nap. Once found, Collum fought to the death with the G.O.D and lost - being killed. Collum was capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan Four, which was equally powerful to a Super Saiyan God. The G.O.D turned his attention to Hera and Hero after slaying Collum. Hera used all of her power to transport Hero safely across the universe, in which he lands on Planet Yardrat. Hera was killed by an enraged G.O.D. The G.O.D destroys 1/3 of the South Quadrant of the universe in attempt to kill Hero, but Hero was already on out of harms way. Hero lands safely, and grows up on Planet Yardrat, unknowing of his origins. By the age of two, Hero masters the instant transmission technique during an unintentional use of the technique. Hero trains from this moment on, finally leaving Planet Yardrat when he is fourteen years old. Hero is drawn to Earth due to it's unkindly nature of strong inhabitants. Settling in, Hero meets new friends and rivals to compete with. Hero was found by Titako, the rebirth God of Absorbtion, being trained in the form of advanced martial arts. After Titako was killed by a titan known as Dartz, Hero fought with Dartz - with the assistance of Titakos friend Taylor. Together they managed to defeat and kill Dartz. Ever since this, Hero has never really engaged in any serious battles, hes continued his training with a revived Titako, his new friend Taylor, and his new friend Ryan. Fight with Dartz Hero was fifteen at the time, one year after arriving on Earth. Hero awoke one day to realize his master Titako was in distress - when suddenly his energy fell to absolute zero. Hero traveled to where Titako was killed, enraged once he saw his body. Hero unlocked his new transformation Super Saiyan Etherian, quickly rising beyond his master Titako's power. Taylor landed as well -- wanting to avenged his fallen friend. Hero and Taylor fought with the speed titan for almost a complete hour before Dartz was overwhelmed. Hero was faster than Dartz - but slightly weaker. Taylor was as strong as Dartz, but much slower than Dartz and Hero. Eventually the combination of two versus one overwhelmed Dartz. Once this happened - Dartz decided he wanted to blow up the planet. He was killed by Hero and Taylor in a beam struggle. Abilities *'Flight' *'Instant Transmission '- Can instantaneously teleport to any individual. *'Healing -' Can heal himself or others, via using his Etherian Ki. *'Smite - '''Able to electrify and opponent with a super charged bolt of lightning. *'Emerald Shot '- Powerful energy wave; can be boosted with super charaged lightning *'Emerald Grenade '- An attack that is first spread like dust, but the dust particles grow to become many devastating ki blasts. *'Etherian Strike - Ranged punch barage that is super charged with lightning; can stun opponent. *'Lightning Punch - '''A powerful punch that explodes on contact, can electrify opponent and stun them. *'Destruction Kick! - 'A powerful super charged dropkick from the top of the aptmosphere. *'Zig Zag Barrage - 'A dodge combo technique, allows user to evade all incoming attacks and reach opponent quickly to deliver many decisive blows. *'Ki Imprint - 'Allows user to imprint an opponent or place with Ki, and teleport to their opponenet no matter their location. Can also teleport things or a person if imprinted twice. *'Etherian Devistation '- '''A powerful green blast that requires two hands, similar to the Final Flash technique. Transformations *'Full-Power Base - 'Similar to the Mystic transformation *'Super Saiyan Etherian - '''A mixture of an Etherian Warrior transformation and Super Saiyan transformation; godly ki. Category:Fan Made Characters